


Overtime

by Bubonicc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji, M/M, Office Sex, Oral, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, artificial fluid, unedited/raw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: It's late, and Jack just wants to get some paperwork done but with the way Genji is sitting on it, it's hopeless.





	Overtime

“Genji.” Panting softly into the side of the cyborg’s neck, Jack shuddered when the hand gripping his cock tightened suddenly. He huffed, burying his nose further into Genji’s neck, struggling to muffle his groans.

           Stroking his thumb over Jack’s swollen cock head, Genji smeared the globs of pre-fluid all around the sensitive skin. He’d managed a small yet amused chuckle when Jack shuddered against him again, stifling his grunt when the cyborg squeezed him just a little bit harder on the next stroke.

           They were in Jack’s office, the lights off and the blinds drawn. They would have been in all but darkness if the sinking sun outside hadn’t managed to seep some of its orange glow through the cracks in the blinds.

           Jack, having been sitting where he usually did at his desk, was now pushed back. Atop his lap, Genji was straddling him, locking him in place in his chair. At no point though had he tried to get the cyborg off, but instead, leaned back with a coy smirk.

           It had all been a blur as to how it started, but did it really matter? The door was locked, the blinds drawn, and no meetings to call Jack’s attention away from Genji who had started to grind against him. Certainly, Genji hadn’t been shy about this kind of thing, not with the way he nudged the side of Jack’s jaw, of the way his hands traveled down Jack’s chest plate. He knew what he wanted, and had no issue going for it.

           He’d grown amused when a tent formed in Jack’s pants, the fabric bulging to accommodate his growing erection. He’d flushed when he noticed Genji’s beautiful red irises flick downwards to it, and flushed harder when one of the cyborg’s hands massaged over it.

           It was no secret that Genji found Jack’s bashfulness amusing. He’d fumbled with his words, lose track of them all together when touched, and nearly blow a gasket when Genji unclipped his belt and snaked his hand into his pants. There was something so… pure and soft about it. Here he was, straddling the famous _Strike Commander_ , brave, patient, and yet, a complete an utter mess when it came to more _personal_ activities. It’s probably what he liked most, Jack’s vulnerability.

           He’d tugged Jack’s arousal from his pants and stroked him hard, taking care to add a little twist to every other stroke to keep it interesting. It hadn’t taken more than three or four strokes before Jack had slumped in his chair, leaving Face scrunched in concentration as he tried not to lose it all so fast.

           Letting his lips ghost across the open flesh side of Genji’s shoulder, Jack kissed tenderly at a few of the scars. Only on occasion did his lips falter their delicate assault, Genji’s working hand capturing his attention. He’d puff out a few hot breaths against Genji’s jugular and shudder, regain his composer, and continue.

           “I admire your restraint, Commander.” Voice low and gritty, Genji squeezed Jack in his palm just a little harder. He purred, feeling Jack’s hips twitch below him, struggling to gain just a _little_ more friction. He knew his pace was slow, unbearably slow, but just enough to get Jack close only to pause his strokes to edge him just a _little_ more. “Though, I’m aware you’re wearing down.” From the sweat that had started to bead on the graying blond’s forehead, it he continued to tease him, he would blow sooner rather than later. As much as he enjoyed these late evening adventures and getting the commander to melt in his palm, now and again he desired a little pleasure of his own.

           Feeling the hot knot of pleasure coiling a little too tight in his lower belly, Jack suddenly shifted under Genji. Without saying anything, he had reached down and taken ahold of Genji’s hand. Tugging it lightly away from his throbbing cock, Jack released him only to coil his own hands around Genji’s thighs. With a hefty grunt, Jack pushed himself up from his chair and stood.

           Purring as he was lifted, Genji casually draped his arms over Jack’s shoulders and allowed himself to be walked towards the commanders desk. Upon feeling Jack lean forward, Genji laid himself back across the desks surface, not taking care as to what he knocked off as he propped himself up on his elbows.

           “See something you like, commander?” Spreading his legs and letting them rest on Jack’s hips, Genji tugged the commander closer to him. He tilted his head to the side almost playfully when Jack’s cock rubbed up against Genji’s groin plate.

           The metal was warm, far warmer than it had any right to be, and Jack licked is lips as he ground against it. Thrusting back and forth lightly, he leaned down across the desk, capturing Genji’s scared lips against his own. His kisses were hungry and lust filled, and when the Shimada nipped at his lower lip and tugged, he felt Jack thrust up against him hard enough to rattle the desk.

           Tugging at the sides of Jack’s duster, Genji helped the man shrug it off and discard it unceremoniously somewhere on the floor. Next, his chest plate was unclipped and dropped next, leaving him in nothing but his black under shirt and pants.

           Sliding his hands up Jack’s firm chest, Genji had made pause at his thick pectorals. They were heavy in his hands, and one squeeze had Jack pulling away from there kiss to huff out a small pant. Who knew the Strike Commander liked his nipples pinched?

           “Fuck.” Jack huffed, hips slowing as he reached down and grabbed himself, milking out a few extra globs of pre fluid to smear around Genji’s groin plate. With his free hand, he had taken the liberty to trace down Genji’s body. Running the tips of his ringers over every artificial muscle and seam he could, he on occasion would dip into one. It had intrigued him that touching Genji’s underlying wirework seemed to spark some sort response. It must have felt good when he tugged on a cable, because Genji would groan and arch below him. The harder he tugged, the more Genji seemed to respond, though he took care not to damage anything. As hot as it was to tug and pull every cable as tightly as he could to make Genji squirm, it wouldn’t have been worth the scolding he would get from Angela if he tore something. So he was careful, his fingers thoughtful as they slid across every thick cable, tugging every which one with different degrees of pressure just to hear the noises Genji could make.

           Slowly working his hands down to Genji’s warm groin plate, Jack had thumbed at the seams. Rubbing the pads of his thumbs against the panels seams, Jack glanced up in time to watch Genji’s eyes flutter. His scared and pale skin was flushed a soft pink, and the flush traveled down the exposed part of his neck. It looked good on him, really good.

           “Well, are you going to open up for me?” Pressing the tips of his thumbs into the panels seams, Jack lightly pulled at the warped piece of metal. In turn, Genji groaned, hips jutting outwards towards Jack just ever so slightly.

           There was a soft hiss and pop below the both of them, and Jack could feel the metal plate protecting Genji’s groin suddenly slide back. Folding up somewhere into Genji’s body, the panel had completely vanished, leaving nothing but Genji’s swollen and plump folds exposed. Engorged from arousal, synthetic lubricant had already beaded and oozed from his entrance to pool below on Jack’s desk.

           Humming softly, Jack’s eyes moved to admire the vibrant red bead sitting atop those plush folds. It was swollen, the soft red glow seeming to brighten and dim the longer he watched it.

           Wasting no time, Jack leaned back down and kissed at the smooth surface of Genji’s belly, adoring just how warm Genji’s body had gotten. On occasion he could hear the soft hiss of Genji trying to vent and cool his own body, but each kiss, and each new touch had him steaming  all over again. Especially the closer Jack’s mouth drew to his little red bead.

           Upon pressing his lips against the bead and giving it a light kiss, Jack purred when Genji’s thighs jumped at either side of his head. A second kiss and a soft suckle left the cyborg whining above him, his hips squirming in Jack’s grasp. It didn’t matter how much he wiggled or shuddered, Jack’s mouth was always there, licking and kissing that bead until Genji arched hard.

           Swirling his tongue around the bead and giving it a few last laps for good measure, Jack pulled away slightly to lick his lips. Taking only a moment's pause,            Jack leaned back in, pressing his lips to the plump fold of Genji’s heat. The folds were terribly soft and warm, and without wasting anymore time, Jack slid his tongue though Genji’s crease.

           The artificial lubricant had a strange tang to it, though it was not a bad taste, just interesting and oddly electrifying. More or less scentless, the fluid was clear, though terribly sticky and strands clung to Jack’s chin as he worked.

           With a free hand, Jack reached up and spread Genji’s folds, making his work a little easier as his tongue continued to explore every little inch Genji had exposed to him. Spurred on by Genji’s soft groans and whines above him, he would slide his tongue all the way back up to that throbbing red bead and circle it a few times before traveling back down.

           Working for a few minutes longer, Jack finally glanced up, his own eyes fogging over a bit when he noticed Genji had at some point propped himself up on his elbows just to watch him work. There had been something hot about that, Genji watching him eat him out, and the way he sagged when Jack’s tongue seemed to do it just right.

           While suckling on that throbbing red node, Jack moved his his free hand downward and teased his middle finger at Genji’s entrance. Lightly prodding into it, he let his eyes flick back up towards Genji to watch the Cyborg’s eyes roll back as he pressed into him. Sinking his finger to the last knuckle with ease, Jack turned his hand and bent his finger.

           Right away Genji huffed, more steam hissing from his body as he felt Jack rubbing into the textured walls of his insides. It was a hard texture to place but the walls were spongy and ribbed. Warm as all hell and terribly wet, Jack only drew out more fluid when he extracted his finger. Quickly pressing back in, Jack felt his own cock jump and throb when Genji’s inner walls squeezed at his finger. An extra few globs of lubricant puddled from Genji’s entrance, and Jack was quick to use it to his advantage. Smearing it around and adding a second finger, he worked at spreading Genji open.

           Upon feeling like he had prepped and teased the Shimada enough, Jack stood up and stepped back. Taking a moment to wipe his lubricant covered mouth and chin, He leaned forward and grabbed Genji’s hips. Tugging the cyborg until his backside was just barely resting on the desktops edge, Jack stepped between his thick thighs.

           Taking his own cock in hand, Jack guided himself to rest atop those plush folds. Rocking back and forth on his feet, he slid himself up and along those sticky folds. Soaking up as much of Genji’s lubricant as possible, he made sure to slide his cock head over that throbbing red bead.

           Sighing contently, Genji propped himself back up onto his elbows and watched the commander grind into him. There had been something so terribly lewd about the act, just the way Jack ground into him, squishing the two of them together and listening to the slick sound their bodies made.

           “Are you planning on grinding against be all night, or are you going to do something about it.” Growing impatient, Genji’s voice was deep, laced with heavy desire as he watched the corners of Jack’s mouth curve up slightly.

           Leaning back on his heels and guiding himself towards Genji’s entrance, Jack rocked forward. Pressing into the cyborg’s heat, Jack hadn’t quite penetrated him yet, and instead continued his insufferable teasing. It was no secret he liked to watch Genji knit his eyebrows together and huff. He liked watching his most patient and collected blackwatch member lose his patience and those lovely red irises flare at him. Only when he hears Genji growl at him and bump his first atop the desk’s surface does he finally slide into Genji’s heat.

           They both gasp, Jack sheathing himself in one fell swoop and continuing to push into Genji until the Shimada’s backside was pushed upwards a bit.

           Genji’s inner walls were hot, hotter than they had any right to be and hotter than any mere human should have been able to generate. It was a feeling that had Jack’s breaths coming out in stuttered pants as he squeezed his eye shut and tried to adjust to the sensation. He swallowed hard before pulling out, only to thrust back in and start a steady pace.

    It wasn’t long before Genji was bouncing off of Jack’s hips, the soft clap of skin on synthetic skin growing louder with each new thrust. Each hard pump of Jack’s hips bounced the Shimada against the smooth surface of the desk along with anything Jack might have had on it. His cup of pens were now on the floor accompanied by the days mission reports now scattered all over, but he didn’t care.

    Leaning over Genji and placing his hands at either side of the cyborg’s head, Jack snapped his hips forward again and again. Face scrunched in concentration, his skin had a light sheen of sweat coating it as he leaned down and nuzzled into the side of Genji’s neck. The noises pleasure he made were at best, adorable. Noises nobody would think the commander could make when he had such a harsh and gritty voice, and yet here he was, letting out the softest whimpers.

    “Come on Commander, I know you can do better.” The taunt had come shortly after Jack had slowed slightly, no doubt trying to keep himself from a quick climax. Unlike Genji, he couldn’t exactly edge himself like he used to when he was younger.

    Hooking his legs around Jack’s back and abruptly tugging him closer, the cyborg had silently encouraged him to go faster and _deeper._

    Scoffing and nipping one of the cables along Genji’s neck and tugging on it, Jack drew his hips back and started to ram himself forward.

    Arching, Genji gasped, pleasure radiating up from his groin to course through every cable in his body. Swelling up and around his thighs, it pulsed upwards into his belly and up his spine. He made a noise somewhere between a pleasured cry and a choked surprise. When he twisted, Jack was there to keep him in place, kissing him with a lust filled hunger Genji could only try and reciprocate.

    “ _Fuck_ -” Jack stuttered when Genji’s walls clamped around him, milking him for everything he had. His own hot pool of pleasure had swelled in his lower belly, threatening to tip over at any moment if Genji kept squeezing him like that. “ _Fuck_ -” He all but snarled, his eyes glossed over as he desperately tried to hold on. It was useless, and he knew it.

    “Come on!” Voice gritty and close to the edge, Genji taunted the Commander further.

    Reaching down and rubbing viciously at Genji’s swollen and throbbing red bead, Jack felt the cyborg lurch under him. His desperate cries increased in volume and with three more deep thrusts, that was it. His inner walls convulsed, clenching and unclenching around Jack so hard he saw stars.

    Fluid spurt from Genji’s entrance in thick globs as the cyborg came, his body arching so hard his chest bumped into Jack’s. His eyes were blown wide, synthetic pupils as round as dinner plates as he saw static take over his field of vision. Each extra thrust Jack hammered into him only making his climax that much more intense.

    Above, Jack was wheezing, his own climax on the edge and he couldn’t take it anymore. Leaning back quickly and pulling himself out of Genji, he took his soaked cock in hand and began to stroke himself. He choked as he came, cum spurting from his cock head to land all over Genji’s swollen and soaked folds. He kept stroking, milking himself for everything he had to mark Genji with before finally sagging in place, completely spent.

    With his free hand, Jack reached down and spread Genji’s folds apart, admiring how glossy it had become. A deep purr rumbled up his throat as he watched Genji’s entrance still fluttering in after shock. Pleased with himself, Jack slid his fingers up to lightly circle around that now over sensitive red bead. Only touching the edges, it had Genji’s entire body quaking.

    “You’ve made quite the mess.” Sounding out of breath, Jack leaned in and pressed his cock into Genji once more. Giving a few more good thrusts for good measure to push some of his own fluid into the cyborg, Jack finally settled and sighed.

    “We always do.” Reaching up with trembling arms, Genji wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck when the man leaned down to him. Tugging him close, he nuzzled into the side of Jack’s neck and sighed contently.

    “We can’t keep doing this in my office, do you know how long it took me to alphabetize those papers.” It had come out as half a joke and half Jack being serious. No matter what, Genji always found a way to get his paperwork and pants on the floor.

    “The bed doesn’t seem as fun as the desk, but if you’re looking for someplace new… there is always the shower.” Clenching down on Jack’s cock that had still been lodged inside of him, Genji raised a playful brow.

 


End file.
